Princesa dos imortais
by Rah Phantomran
Summary: Um profecia anuncia a chegada da princesa nascida no meio mortal.... Uma humana e um vampiro juntos....Uma vida, a eternidade....Uma guerra, a vitória... pessima sipnose perdoem-me
1. Chapter 1

Ela, Haruno Sakura uma jovem humana normal (ou assim pensava ela) de 15 anos. Longos cabelos rosas, olhos esmeraldinos e um corpo na medida certa de porte atletico....

Ele, Uchiha Sasuke, um vampiro milenar com cabelos lisos um pouco arrebitados atras, olhos negros como onix e um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer um...

* * *

Há muito tempo que existe um profecia entre os imortais que diz que a sua rainha reencarnaria, e terminaria com a guerra há muito existente entre levelE(vampiros fracotes com uma sede insaciavel), o imperador deles e os vampiros "vegetarianos" que a seguiam.

* * *

O que será que um vampiro frio e uma humana sorridente têm a haver um com o outro?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 – A minha vida monótona

************************Sakura pov's*******************************************

7:30 h

Trimtrim (tentativa desepertada de emitar um despertador)

" Que seca, será que isto não se cala"

- Sakura, querida levanta-te ou chegas tarde à escola!

- Está bem mãe, já desço.

Dirigi-me à casa-de-banho e fiz a minha higiena matinal, vesti uma saia laranja acima da linha dos joelhos, uma camisola preta, umas meias até ao joelho cinza e uns all star pretos.

(para terem uma ideia de como a Sakura tava vestida)

- Sakura, toma o come qualquer coisa antes de saires!

- Mas mãe, eu não tenho fome.

- Sem argumentos, Sakura Haruno!!!

- Está bem.... " quando quer é mais teimosa que uma mula, affs"

Peguei uma maçã, vesti um casaco verde de inverno com capuz e fui para a escola.

A caminho da escola fiz uma trança frouxa no meu cabelo, não que eu não gostasse dele solto mas sempre o prendi por ser mais prático, e pus-me a ouvir música no meu indespensável mp4 preto.

Quando cheguei à sala ainda faltava meia hora para a aula por isso sentei-me no mei lugar habitual na última fila encostado à janela para poder aprecir a paisagem.

No intervalo, como sempre, estive sozinha sentada no banco debaixo da cereijeira que há no pátio, não suporto as meninas patys do colégio por isso prefiro ficar sozina e ouvir um pouco de música.

Depois da seca a que chamam aulas, fui para casa fiz os trabalhos da escola, almoçei e fui para o pc... fiquei no pc a maior parte da tarde , não tinha nada para fazer (para quem não percebeu ela só tem aulas de manhã) mas depois deu-me a grande ideia de tocar na minha guitarra ( pena é que ela venha todos os dias).

Depois da 19h a minha mãe chegou e eu tive de a ajudar a fazer o jantar, tomei um banho vesti o pijama e fui para a cama perto da 22h e adormeci um pouco depois das 22:45h...

"Todos os dias a mesma coisa: levantar-me, ir para a escola, voltar para casa, fazer/comer o almoço, ir para o pc, cantar uma músicas, ajudar no jantar tomar banho, ir para a cama.... e repetir isto todos os 5 dos 7 dias da semana!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pov

Ao longo dos milénios aprendi muitas coisas, dentro delas, a ler os sentimentos dos humanos. Às vezes depois de ir cação, gosto de observar o parque da cidade, mais precisamente os mortais. Eles, pobres criaturas frágeis, nem notam aminha presença.

Às vezas fico lá a noita toda, outras até me fartar e depois vou para a minha mansão.

A minha rotiina era practima esta, até encontrar aquela rapariga de aparentes 15 anos de longos cabelos róseos, pele tão branca como a minha e olhos esmeraldinos. Ela era bonita e estava tão serena a observar a lua, era uma visão extremamente tentadora. Havia algo de diferente nela, não sabia dizer o que era mas era uma espécie de presságio. Decidi segui-la e averiguar se tinha razão, mas acima de tudo deu-me vontade de protegê-la, afinal o cheiro dela era demasiado tentador. A partir de agora seria aq sua sombra, e como tal, teria de inscrever-me na mesma escola que ela e por "sorte" (O SASUKE MEXEU UNS CORDELINHOS PARA CONSEGUIR) ficaria na mesma turma.

Sakura pov

Senti alguém seguir-me, mas sempre que olhava não vi ninguém. Não sei porquê mas esta presença transmite-me uma sensação de confiança e por isso decidi continuar o meu caminho.

Sasuke pov

Ela tinha hábito fora do normal, derrepente começou a chover e ela pareceu não importar-se, de facto ela sorriu e foi dar um passeio.

Ela vestia um vestido preto e branco de alças rodado, sapatos pretos de salto plataforma com uma fita para atar ate meio da perna e uma luvas pretas até aos cotovelos.

Ela seguiu por entre as árvores do parque, já estva completamente encharcada, mas parecia que até gostava disso. Já perto das 2 h da manhã dirigiu-se para o que eu penso ser a sua casa. Eu fiquei a observá-la de cima de uma cerejeira através da janela. Ela fez a sua higiene e deitou-se, pouco depois adormeceu.

Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ler os seus sentimentos ou os seus pensamentos o que me deixava um pouco frustado, mas sabia que isso mais tarde podia ser um problema!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Legenda:

"_pensamentos"_

"normal"

"inner"

(comentários da autora)

* * *

Sasuke pov on

Bolas, fiquei demasiado tempo sem me alimentar. Tenho de ter mais cuidado para não atacar humanos, eu não quero ser um monstro.

Sasuke pov off

Sasuke estava com os seus olhos vermelho-sangue e os seu caninos sobressaídos, aparecendo ligeiramente sobre os lábios. Graças a Kami que já estava na floresta, ou seria necessa´rio muito controle para não atacar nenhum humano, principalmente, a rosada.

Derrepente ele sentiu o cheiro de um urso-pardo, uma óptima refeição, aliás a sua preferida. Já alimentado ele foi para a sua mansão descansar um pouco.

A semana passou tranquilamente, com o Sasuke a acompanhar a Sakura sempre que podia, e quando não, seguia-a escondido.

- Até que enfim o fim-de-semana. Tou farta de aulas.

-Mas estás triste porque não podes estar com o Uchiha...

_-Cala-te não sejas baka, inner... Hoje se os pais estiverem em casa vamos sair de noite por isso podes parar de me irritar?!_

- A mãe não ia viajar hoje, e o pai deve ficar na empresa.... Portanto não vamos sair, mas eu vou deixar-te um pouco sozinha.

_- Graças a Kami-sama... Até logo._

- O que vais fazer no fim de semana, Sakura-chan?

-(cora) Não sei, tenho de arranjar qualquer coisa para fazer.

- E que tal uma ida ao parque no Sábado?

- Por mim está óptimo. A que horas?

-Não sei... O que sugeres?

-Eu gosto de lá ir de noite.

-Então está decidido às 21:30 h no parque central.- disse o Uchiha

-Até amanhã

-Até. Falamos no msn?

-Ok.

A Sakura chegou a casa, tomou um banho e vestiu um vestido verde claro e soltou os cabelos para depois ir fazer os trablhos de casa. Depois de terminar decidiu ir para o msn, e o Uchiha estava on.

Conversa msn on

Cerejeira- Olá!

Falcão- Oi! Tudo bem?

Cerejeira- Sim e contigo?

Falcão- Também.... Amanhã sempre saímos?

Cerejeira- Claro. O pior é esperara até lá! :'(

Falcão-Faltam 26h e já estás assim...

Cerejeira- Claro, porque ficar em casa é uma seca.

Falcão- Podes sempre falar comigo.

Cerejeira- Ok, mas agora tenho de ir fazer o jantar, os meus pais não estão em casa.

Falcão- Ok, até amanhã.

Carejeira- Beijos e até amanhã.

Conversa msn off

Sakura foi para a cozinha e fez o seu jantar, ela cozinha muito bem porque desde pequena que tinha de se safar quando os pais não estavam.

A Sra. Haruno era dirgente de um atelier de moda e por isso às vezes tinha de viajar, mas com o "nascimento" da filha tenta evitar ao máximo as viagens, mas nem sempre era possivel. O Sr. Haruno era empresário e costuma ficar na empresa até tarde.

Depois de jantar foi tomar outro banho e vestiu um pijama, que era uma camisola roxa e umas calças rosas e foi para o computador fazer uma pesquisa sobre a matéria de uma disciplina e quando acabou foi deitar-se.

Dia seguinte.....

A Sakura acordou às 9h, e depois de algum tempo no banho ela foi escolher as roupa que usaria hoje... Acabou por escolher um vestido e apanhou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto, acabou de fazer a higiene matinal e foi tomar o pequeno almoço.

- Bom dia otoo-sama, sabe quando a kaa-san chega?

-Bom dia. Em princípio chega depois de amanhã. Vais sair hoje?

-Vou sair perto das 21:15h vou para o parque, como de costume...

-Só que desta vês não vais ficar sozinha....

_- Não chateies, se disser isso ao otoo-sama ainda lhe dá um ataque... Ele não lida muito bem com namorados._

-Tens razão, mas não pude evitar!

Quando terminou de comer, arrumou a cozinha e o quarto e foi para o jardim. Desde pequena sempre que estava triste ia sentar-se debaixo da cerejeira que está no jardim, e por isso era sempre facil encontrá-la.

_-Estou ansiosa para ir encontrar-me com o Sasuke._

-Eu acho que nos apaixonámos pelo Sasuke-kun, né mesmo?

_-Não digas parvoices, ele e só nosso amigo, mais nada!_

- Não é por falta de vontade da tua parte...

_- Vai dormir ta bem inner, deixa-me em paz._

- Ok.

Depois de almoço a Sakura foi tocar guitarra, mais precisamente Savin'me dos nickelback... Jantou e depois preparou-se para a sua saída com o Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

Depois de se pentear e de se ver ao espelho pela milésima vez decidiu que estava pronta.... Ficou com a mesma roupa, apanhou o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto e fez cachos na ponta, pôs um simples gloss que não dava muito nas vistas e uma sombra preta suave nos olhos, estava linda.

Faltavam 15 min para a hora e estava com pressa por isso pegou no primeiro casaco que viu, era preto e ia ate meio das coxa, e foi para o parque a ouvir o seu maravilhoso mp4.

Chegou um pouco antes da hora combinada e por isso pôs-se a pensar na sua vida até agora, até que foi interrompida pelo telemovel.

Telefonema on------------------

-Oi testuda....

-Oi porquinha...

-Tenho uma novidade fantastica para ti!!

-Diz logo de uma vez Ino estou com pressa.

-É assim que tratas a tua melhor amiga? Mas 'tás ocupada com o quê?Não me digas que desencalhas-te?

-Não tenhas ideias malucas.... Qual é a novidade?

-Vou regressar a Degarashi não é bom, vamos ficar juntas de novo!!

-Isso é ótimo porca, quando chegas?

-Nem penses isso é surpresa.

-Mas Ino...

-Mas nada, depois falamos. Quero saber os detalhes do encontro... Kissus

Telefonema off----------------------------------

-Oi Sakura, estas a espera a muito tempo?

-Sasuke-kun, não cheguei agora mesmo!

-Então vamos?

-Claro! Mas vamos para onde?

-Quero mostrar-te um -me....

-Esta bem. Espera Sasuke-kun...

Quando chegaram ao local ela ficou maravilhada, era um jardim com flores de diversas cores e um lago que reflectia a luz da lua.

-E lindo Sasuke, a anos que visito o parque e nunca tinha visto es jardim.

-Digamos que para alem de mim, es a primeira pessoa a quem mostro este jardim.

-Obrigada pelo voto de confiança.

-De nada. E tu mereces, pareces diferente da maioria das pessoas futeis de hoje em dia.

-Pareces um velho de 400 anos a falar!

-Sou mais velho que isso(disse num sussuro).

-Disseste alguma coisa, Sasuke-kun?

-Nada. No dia em que nos conhecemos tu disseste que gostavas do frio, isso e incomum...

-Desde pequena que prefiro o frio ao calor, a chuva ao sol... Por isso costumo passear de noite, a lua faz-me companhia.

-Defenitivamente não és como as outras!

-Parece que não. (disse enquanto começava a correr)

-Onde vais?

-Não me apanhas!!

-Olha que eu sou rapido.

-Eu tambem

Ficaram horas a brincar a apanhada, de facto ele corria rapido mas ela tambem nao lhe ficava atrás, claro que o Uchiha nao estava a usar a velocidade máxima, mas numa coisa tinha de concordar a Sakura corria mais rapido que uma humana normal e esse pensamento distrai-o e acabou por cair em cima da rosada.

A Sakura estava bastante corada e Sasuke com um leve rubor nas bochechas ambos se encaravam, o Uchiha apoio-se no chao para nao fazer pressao na rosada e tambem porque o seu "amigo" ficou animado.

-Desculpa Sakura destraí-me.

-Não faz mal.

O Sasuke levantou-se e puxou a rosada estavam quase a beijar-se quando o telefone do Uchiha estraga tudo.

-Tenho de atender, espera um pouco.

-Claro.

Telefone Uchiha on---------------------------

-O que queres dobe? Estou ocupado!

-Oi para ti também teme. ( nem preciso dizer quem é, mas para quem nao sabe e o Naruto)Desculpa interromper, mas achava que devias querer saber que "eles" se dirigem para aí!

-O que? E so agora e que me avisas.... Sabes o que eçes procuram?

-Nem deve ser preciso dizer... A mestiça, teme, eles querem a princesa. Parece que há indicios que apontam que ela esteja ai! Parece que vais ter concorrencia, sua alteza.

-Eu ja disse que nao quero que me chames assim! Obrigado pelo aviso adeus.

Telefone Uchiha off-------------------------------------

A Sakura tinha estado a ouvir parte da conversa, mas mesmo assim não percebeu nada do que diziam e aproveitou para ver as horas e reparou que ja era muito tarde.

-Desculpa Sakura, mas tenho de ir.

-Não faz mal ja e muito tarde, o meu pai vai estranhar se eu demorar muito.

-Queres que eu te leve?

-Nao e necessario eu vou sozinha...Obrigada pela saida, se ficasse em casa acho que ia para um manicomio.

-Que exagero Srta. Sakura! Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Como se chamam os teus pais?

-Higurashi Hideki e Higurashi Sasame. Porque?

- os teus pais sao Higurasi, porque e que es Haruno?

-Eles nao sao meus pais de sangue. Quando eu era bebe abandonaram-me a porta deles, e eles acabaram por me adotar. Sou-lhes muito grata pelo que fizeram, para mim portaram-se como verdadeiros pais e sempre foram.

- Desculpa a curiosidade, mas e os teus pais biologicos?

-Os meus pais depois de me contarem procuraram os meus pais biologicos para eu os conhecer, mas pelo que lhe disseram eles foram assassinados.

-Gomenosai, nao queria....

-Nao faz mal Sasuke-kun, esta tudo bem. Tenho de ir, adeus.

-Adeus.

Antes de ir a rosada deu um beijo na bochecha do Uchiha e depois foi-se embora, enquanto o Sasuke ficava ali a ve-la desaparecer por entre as arvores e depois foi para a sua mansao, preparar-se para o que vinha a caminho de Degarashi.

Nessa noite o Uchiha nao foi zelar pelo sono da Haruno, porque se fosse teria reparado que algo estava errado... Aos olhos de um humano aquele sonho nao passava de um pesadela, mas aos olhos de um vampiro podia ser coisas muito diferentes.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo anterior:

Nessa noite o Uchiha não foi zelar pelo sono da Haruno, porque se fosse teria reparado que algo estava errado... Aos olhos de um humano aquele sonho não passava de um pesadelo, mas aos olhos de um vampiro podia ser coisas muito diferentes.

A Sakura remexia-se na cama, nunca tinha tido aquele tipo de sonho, era estranho, parecia-lhe familiar, como se fosse uma memoria reprimida.

Sonho Sakura on----------------------------------------

A Sakura estava num espaço negro, sabia que devia correr mas não conseguia as suas pernas estavam presas, queria gritar, mas não tinha voz... Então chorou, mas não eram lágrimas normais, eram lágrimas de sangue.

Derrepente sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço, e começou a ver sangue, muito sangue... Um homem com uns olhos vermelhos com símbolos esquisitos, pareciam virgulas e depois viu duas pessoas mortas a seus pés, que identificou como sendo o seu pai e a sua mãe... Sentiu uma mão puxá-la e sem ter qualquer escolha segui-a era a mão de uma criança com cer de 12 anos e só agora reparou que ele própria não parecia ter mais de 5...

Pararam, a rapariga que era sua irmã, pelo menos era o que achava, começou a desaparecer... A dor no seu pescoço intensificou-se e começou a ver tudo desfocado.

-Gomen Sakura, não te consigo proteger... Cuida de ti maninha!

-Não nee-san, não me deixes...

-Vais para um lugar onde tomaram bem conta de ti! Sayonara Sah-chan.

Sonho Sakura off--------------------------------------------------

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ela acordou ofegante, o pai já tinha saído e ela estava sozinha em casa.... O pescoço ardia-lhe muito mais do que no sonho, estava com dores de cabeça e tonta por isso com muito esforço levantou-se e foi até à casa-de-banho... A sua imagem refectida no espelho só demonstrava o quanto mal tinha dormido, estava mais pálida que o normal tinha olheiras, cabelo despenteado e... no seu pescoço apresentava dois pequenos orificios que parecia ser a causa de tantas dores, apresentavam a distância entra os caninos mas ela ignorou. Tomou um banho demorado para ver se melhorava, vestiu uma t-shirt preta uma mini-saia com pregas vermelha, umas meias pretas até meio das coxas com um lacinho vermelho e uns all star vermelhos de cano alto... Estava sem paciência para verificar se estava bem vestida, as dores de cabeça e as tonturas estavam melhores mas a dor no pescoço não melhorava e a zona dos buraquinhos estava a ficar vermelha pelo que decidiu por um penso para os tapar e apanhou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo e pô-lo para o lado para tapar as marcas.

Foi para a cozinha fez o pequeno-almoço e comeu-o, só que do nada ficou indesposta e foi vomitar grande parte do que tinha comido.

Da parte da tarde já se estava a sentir melhor, ainda não tinha apetite mas a febre tinha baixado, já a dor no pescoço mantinha-se igual. Ela estava a ler um livro até que o telefone toca...

Telefonema on----------------------------------

-Olá filha, como estás?

-Okaa-san! Estou ótima e tu?

-Também... Olha eu só chego amanhã, o teu pai vai chegar tarde, podes ficar a dormir na casa da Ino, ok? Beijos até amanhã.

-Da Ino? Ja ne okaa-san.

Telefonema off---------------------------

A rosada ficou pensativia em relação ao que a mãe lhe disse masteve os seus pensamentos interrompidos pelo tocar da campainha.

-Já vou!

-Olá testuda!

-Porquinha. Então era disto que a minha mãe estava a falar?!

-Estou a ver que ela já falou contigo.... Anda vamos fazer as malas!

-Ok... Estou a ver que não mudaste nada!

-.....Arigatou!....Anda lá, ainda quero ir dar um passeio contigo. Temos muito para pôr em dia.

-Vamos então.

Subiram para o quarto e fizeram a mala da rosada, era bastante simples.... só tinha de levar um pijama e muda de roupa para o dia seguinte.

-Onde vamos porca-chan?

-Ao parque das cerejeiras testuda, algum problema pareces-me mais pálida do que é normal?

-Estou bem, não há nada de mal comigo.

-Ok... Tu lá sabes!

-Chegamos, vamos para o sítio do costume?

-Hai.

Ino pov on--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nós fomos para o sítio onde nos conhecemos quando eramos crianças. De facto a Sakura tinha razão, eu não mudei practicamente nada psicologicamente mas a partir de agora "congelei".... Isso mesmo, vocês ouviram bem. De certeza que se estam a perguntar "Como é que isso é possível ?", a resposta é fácil sou imortal, vampira ou sugadora de sangue como preferirem chamar... Mas como a grande parte dos vampiros sou civilizada bebo apenas sangue animal ou de outros vampiros, de vez em quando, em casos de emergência tomo uma pílula de sangue.

Agora vocês estou a perguntar-se " Mas para ela crescer, não tinha de ter sido transformada enquanto esteve fora ?", essa pergunta tem uma resposta mais fácil ainda, os vampiros nascem como os humanos e crescem como tal só que aos 16/17 anos param de crescer. Eu sou nobre, uma vampira que vem de uma família que já se misturou com humanos, mas ainda há a classe dos transformados,level E, sangue-puros e príncipes. Os príncipes são sangue-puros só que têm descendência dos clãs mais poderosos como é caso do clã Uchiha, há muito tempo um clã de príncipes foi exterminado pelo que sei só a sua última descendente sobreviveu e os seus poderes foram selados. Os level E são humanos transformados que não beberam sangue do vampiro que os transformou e por isso perdem o controle de si mesmo, são caçados por vampiros nobres e sangues-puro. Todos os "vegetarianos" seguem os seus príncipes, mas há os level-E e alguns outros vampiros que não seguem as regras que nos são impostas... Eles são liderados por um vampiro descendente do clã Uchiha, ele abandonou o clã por não ter sido escolhido como prícipe dos imortais.

Nós, vampiros, não temos muitas regras, de facto são apenas três:

1ª) não mostrar o que verdadeiramente somos aos humanos

2ª) não beber sangue humano

3ª)é proíbida a criaçã de level-E

Eu e a Sakura passamos a tarde toda a conversar, mas eu reparei que alguma coisa nela não estava bem.... O coração dela estava a bater mais devagar que o normal e estava muito pálida, mas se ela diz que está tudo bem não quero insistir. Quando começava a anoitecer fomos para minha casa, eu agora morava sozinha os meu pais ficaram em Konoha, uma vila escondida onde só habitam vampiros e que só os mesmos sabem da sua existência. Cozinhamos um prato típico daqui, comemos demos uma arrumadela à casa e tomamos um duche.

Tinha-me esquecido de dizer que os vampiros podem comer comida humana só que não nos satifaz.

Depois de cada uma de nós vestir o pijama sentámo-nos no chão e terminámos a conversa do parque...Quando ela falou no Uchiha Sasuke e no passeio que deu com ele eu assustei-me... a minha melhor amiga saiu com o nosso príncipe?!

-Sakura tu gostas dele?

-(cora) Ino!!! Ele é só meu amigo....

-Não por falta de vontade da tua parte né?

-Pareces a minha inner a falar!

-Tu ainda tens inner?

-Hai. Mas ela está mais domesticada...

-Ainda me lembro de quando me falas-te nela! Eu achei que estavas doida!:P

-Por outro lado o Naruto reagiu bem, até achou engraçado.... Vocês foram os únicos a saber!

O Naruto é um sangue-puro meu primo, a minha mãe é irmã da mãe dele.... Às vezes até diziam que éramos irmãos, ambos de olhos azuis embora os dele mais escuros e loiros o meu loiro é mais claro, quase loiro oxigenado.

-É mesmo... Éramos inseparáveis!

-Por falar nisso... como está o Naruto-baka?

-Muito bem. Quando eu lhe disse que ia voltar a Degarashi ele insestiu muito para vir, só que não pode porque tinha assuntos de família a tratar.

Depois desta "pequena" conversa fomos deitar-nos afinal amanhã a Sakura tinha aulas. Eu ainda não me inscrevi na escola, falta alguma papelada que estou à espera de receber dos meus pais.

**********************De manhã**********************************

A Sakura foi a primeira a acordar, tomou um banho rápido, estava fresco como ela tinha previsto e a contar com isso trouxe roupa um pouco mais quente. Ela vestiu uma camisola gola alta preta, uma calças skinny brancas e uns all star prateados. Pareceu-me vê-la a colocar um penso no pescoço mas como estava desatenta achei que fosse imaginação minha. Ela como sempre queria apanhar o cabelo, só que eu sempre lhe disse que ficava melhor de cabelo solto... aliás toda a gente dizia só que ela parecia ignorar. Essa foi uma das coisas que eu sempre admirei na Sakura ela nunca se importou com a aparência exterior mas sim com a interior. Quando pequena gozavam muito com ela por caus ada testa "grande" mas eu disse-lhe que devia ter mais confiança em si própria... com o tempo ganhou auto-confiança e deixou de se importar com esses comentários parvos, mas nunca ficou vaidosa ou convencida. Eu admiro-a embora nem sempre demostre, somos melhores amigas desde pequenas.

Ino pov off------------------------------------------------------------

Tomaram o pequeno almoço e a Sakura foi para a escola.

Hoje as aulas pareciam nunca mais acabar, e o Sasuke não tinha ido às aulas o que deixou a rosada com uma enorme sensação de vazio... A Ino tinha razão parecia que se tinha apaixonado. Mas pior que isso foi a sensação de que algo mau ia acontecer e teve um palpite de que tinha a ver com os seus pais, o seu passado e consigo própria.

Depois das aulas foi par a casa mas o mau presságio aumentava cada vez mais e a marca do seu pescoço não estava a ajudar a dor aumentava a cada passo que dava em direcção à sua casa.

Ao abrir a porta um cheiro muito forte, mas nada incomodativo, invadiu-lhe as narinas ela não conseguia reconhecer o cheiro por isso um cozinhado da sua mãe estava fora de questão. Ouviu uns barulhos estranhos e assustada acabou por espreitar lá para dentro quando se deparou com uma cena horrível um "homem" a sugar o sangue do seu pai, a sua mãe já jazia praticamente morta no chão.

Na sua mente uma voz dizia-lhe para ela correr para o mais longe possível, ela reconheceu a voz como sendo da rapariga a quem ela chamava de nee-san no sonho, por isso correu o mais rápido que pode....

***************************Na mansão Uchiha***************

-Uchiha-sama tem aqui a herdeira dos Yamanaka, ela deseja falar-lhe.

-Mande-a entrar.

-Sasuke-sama...

-Ino. Que te traz a Degarashi?

-Vim rever a minha melhor amiga, que pê-lo que me consta, já teve o prazer de a conhecer.... Haruno Sakura.

-Sim. Mas não é sobre a Sakura que vieste falar-me ou é?

-Ela está envolvida. Ela estava um pouco estranha quando esteve comigo... o coração dela não batia tantas vezes como devia, estava a baixo do que um ser humano necessitava para viver, estava mais pálida e rejeita a comida que normalmente a alimentaria. Para além disso, estive a pesquisar sobre o clã da realeza que foi assassinado há muitos anos.... Descobri que o seu apelido era Haruno e a sua última descendente é provavelmente a Sakura.

-Uhmmm.... Cheira a sangue humano, eles já chegaram?!

-É o sangue dos pais da Sakura!

-Bolas! As aulas já terminaram,ela está perto do parque, o que significa que está a fugir! Temos de ir ou apanham-na, ela tem os poderes selados.

E sairam a correr em direcção à Sakura.

*******************************Parque*****************************

Ela chorava, mas não eram lágrimas normais eram lágrimas de sangue... Ela não consegui correr mais, as marcas no pescoço palpitavam e a sua vista começava a ficar desfocada, estava demasiado fraca para correr.

Olhou em redor estava cercada, estavam à sua volta pelo menos 500 vampiros e começaram a correr em torno dela.... quando se aproximaram demasiado ela gritou e uma luz vinda do seu interior afastou os vampiros (level-E). Ela estava tonta, a marca doía-lhe muito e a dor alastrou-se para as restantes partes do corpo, principalmente a cabeça e graças a isso teve de se apoiar numa árvore que estava perto de si. Até que viu o Uchiha chegar e antes de desmaiar ainda sussurrou :

-Sasuke-kun, arigatou....

Sasuke pov on---------------------------------------------------------------

Quando chegamos só vimos os level-E a serem mortos por ela.... Era mesmo verdade, era ela a herdeira do trono dos Haruno, eu tinha razão ela era diferente.

Quando ela olhou para mim vi que os seus olhos estavam vermelho-sangue, que significava ou que ela estava a pensar atacar ou que estava faminta, mas neste caso eram ambas as coisas... ela estava muito fraca, demasiado pálida até mesmo para um vampiro e o seu coração quase não batia, sinal que o o que estava a selar os seus poderes estava a desaprecer... Antes dela cair no chão eu apanhei-a e decidi que ia levá-la comigo.

-Ino, vai para casa e faz a tua vida normal quando ela acordar eu aviso, e antes disso encobre a morte dos pais dela e dizes que ela está em casa de um amiga a passar uns dias... Vai à escola e diz que ela vai faltar umas semanas, ok?

-Sim, Uchiha-sama.

Eu fui com calma para minha casa, não queria ferí-la pelo caminho... ela necessitava de sangue não de perdê-lo. A meio do caminho ela pareceu começar a recuperar a consciência por isso eu parei.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Como de sentes?

-Tonta e fraca. O que é que aconteceu ali?

-Eu depois explico-te, agora descança.

-Mas...

-Mas nada. Bom noite.

E ela adormeceu, deu-lhe um beijo na testa e observei-a até ela entrar em sono profundo, do qual não iria acordar tão cedo quanto desejava.... Talvez uma semana, deve ser o tempo que ela irá demorar a acordar, de facto é o tempo de ela se tornar mestiça. Cobri-a com o meu manto preto e acelarei, precisava chegar à mansão depressa para poder dar-lhe sangue por via intravenosa.

Sasuke pov off-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Tinha-se passado uma semana desde o ocorrido. A Sakura ainda dormia para a infelicidade do Uchiha.

Como sempre todos os dias o Uchiha ia ver como estava a menina que fazia bater o seu coração mais rápido.

Depois de entrar no quarto onde ela estava sentou-se na beira da cama e acariciou a face da rosada. Sentiu que ela estava prestes a acordar e depois de uma semana de preparação sabia o que tinha de lhe dizer.

Depois de abrir os olhos ela olhou o sítio onde estava, era um ambiente que não conhecia mas que lhe parecia familiar, o facto de ser um quarto sem janelas e em cores neutras fazia-lhe lembrar a casa onde morou em criança, até que reparou no moreno que a observava.

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Sim Sakura-hime?

Sakura: Onde estou?

Sasuke: Em minha casa.

Sakura: O que se passou? Porque é que… Ahhh…

Sasuke: Falamos depois, agora trata do que queres. Eu sei que queres Sakura…

Sakura: Arigatou….

Ela deita o Uchiha no colchão e depois de dar um beijo no pescoço do mesmo, morde-o e alimenta-se do sangue que tanto necessita. Depois de 5 minutos a alimentar-se ela percebe que ele está a ficar fraco e oferece-lhe o seu pulso que ele aceita de imediato. Aquilo era a sua nova vida, depois de se alimentarem sentaram-se os dois na cama.

Sasuke: Acho que deves ter muitas perguntas a fazer?!

Sakura: Pois. O que aconteceu?

Sasuke: No teu passado o teu clã foi eliminado por um renegado do meu, pelo que sei a tua irmã mais velha selou os teus poderes tornando-te numa mortal, os teus pais adoptivos encontraram-te e adoptaram-te…. Viveste estes anos todos como mortal até que por um grande número de vampiros inimigos ao nosso reinado estarem a chegar à cidade…. Aí o selo começou a enfraquecer até à uma semana atrás. A tua amiga Ino desconfiou que podias ser a descendente dos Haruno assim que o selo enfraqueceu, ela veio falar comigo, e no meio da conversa senti-mos o cheiro do sangue dos teus pais e percebemos que eles tinham chegado e fomos atrás de ti.

Sakura: Rebobina aí… A Ino veio falar contigo?

Sasuke: Mesmo que não soubesses a Ino é uma vampira nobre do clã Yamanaka.

Sakura: Então o Naruto…

Sasuke: É um sangue-puro, e meu melhor amigo.

Sakura: Entendo… Quem são "eles"?

Sasuke: Humanos transformados que por não beberem sangue do seu mestre perdem a pouca consciência humana que ainda lhes resta e passam a estar constantemente sedentos de sangue. Foram transformados por uma parente meu que foi banido do clã por actos que iam contra as nossas leis.

Sakura: Leis?

Sasuke: Sim, tu deves-te lembrar delas….

Sakura: Não mostrar o que somos aos humanos, não beber sangue humano e não criar level-E, ou seja humanos transformados…

Sasuke: Certo. Suponho que tenhas recuperado as memórias da tua infância vampira?!

Sakura: A maioria… O que é que eu sou?

Sasuke: O teu sangue é de uma princesa, mas o selo não foi quebrado totalmente… Por agora és uma mestiça.

Sakura: Ai meu deus, porquê eu? Sinto-me tão vazia!

Sasuke: Ei calma! A Ino, o Naruto e a família deles irá apoiar-te, eles são teus amigos… Além disso tens-me a mim!

Sakura: Mas Sasuke eu não te sou nada…- disse com uma lágrima a sair dos olhos.

Sasuke: A pessoa mais importante de toda a minha existência milenar. - disse secando-lhe os olhos.

Sakura: Sasuke… aishiteru.

Sasuke: Chuuu! Calma…

Os rostos começaram a aproximar-se um do outro. O Uchiha pôs uma mão na cintura da Haruno de maneira a aproximá-la de si e juntou os seus lábios. O beijo era calmo e tímido, mas rapidamente foi aprofundado pelo Uchiha que pediu passagem à rosada que logo lhe foi concedida. Depois de esclarecer as dúvidas da rosada o Uchiha deitou-se ao lado dela, a Haruno deitou a cabeça no peito do moreno e adormeceram assim, abraçados felizes por terem finalmente dito um ao outro o que sentiam.

No dia seguinte….

A Haruno acordou com uma mão a fazer carinhos no seu cabelo, a luz que entrava pela janela ofuscou-lhe os olhos pelo que demorou um pouco a habituar-se à luz. O Uchiha tinha acordado um pouco antes e deparou-se com a cena mais linda que tinha visto, a rosada estava adormecida sobre o seu peito e tinha os longos cabelos róseos espalhados.

Sakura: Estás acordado há muito tempo?

Sasuke: Não… Como te sentes?

Sakura: Bem… Obrigado.

Sasuke: Preciso sair para ir resolver uns assuntos…. Volto o mais rápido possível e depois podemos conversar com calma.

Sakura: Está bem…

Sasuke: A Ino não deve demorar muito, aguentas-te até lá?

Sakura: Sim.

O moreno levantou-se e depois de fazer a sua higiene despediu-se da rosada com um beijo de tirar o fôlego e foi embora.

Depois de acabar de processar tudo o que se tinha passado até agora, a garota levantou-se fez a sua higiene pessoal e vestiu a roupa que estava em cima da cadeira. Perdeu algum tempo a pentear o cabelo que decidiu deixar solto para depois ver no espelho o resultado final… Está muito bonita, tinha vestida uma camisola branca larga com uma fita vermelha com laço atrás a marcar a cintura, umas calças skinny vermelhas e uns all star pretos… um dos seus conjuntos preferidos, de certeza que a Ino tinha dado uma ajuda a escolher a roupa. Passou um lápis preto nos olhos e sentou-se na cama à espera que a amiga chegasse. Enquanto esperava aproveitou para observar melhor o ambiente onde estava, uma das paredes do quarto era azul escura e as outras num tom creme, não tinha janelas, a mobília era em tons chocolate e a colcha era azul escura. Típico do Sasuke pensou a rosada…

Toc Toc…

Sakura: Entre!

Ino: Ai por Kami-sama, estás bem testuda?Ups, Está bem Sakura-hime?

Sakura: Porca-chan, nós conhecemo-nos desde miúdas, sem formalidades, ok? O pior já passou!

Ino: Ok. Queres ir dar uma volta? Conversar?

Sakura: Acho que um passeio ia ser bom… ainda tenho de me reabituar aos meu velhos

Ino: rsrsrsrs… Não mudas mesmo. Bom tendo em conta que não podemos andar por ai, por causa dos level-E… que tal um passeio no jardim? A mansão do Sasuke está protegida por uma barreira por isso não nos encontram!

Sakura: Pode ser.

As duas amigas encaminharam-se para o jardim e a rosada ficou impressionada pela quantidade de flores que ali havia.

Ino: Sakura, nós precisamos falar!

Sakura: Tu nunca me chamas Sakura, sem ser um assunto sério…. O que se passa?

Ino: Os level-E andam atrás de ti é perigoso manter-te aqui… Seria melhor em Konoha, lá tens o Naruto e outros amigos nossos que nos podem ajudar!

Sakura: Compreendo… e os humanos de Degarashi?

Ino: Assim que saíres daqui, os vampiros vão seguir-nos e o s humanos vão ficar em segurança.

Sakura: Então não há grande escolha! Tenho saudades do meu antigo lar, acho que nem é uma má ideia….

Ino: Eu sei que vai custar estar na casa onde aquilo aconteceu, mas tu és forte… e eu , o Sasuke, o Naruto e os outros vamos estar sempre contigo!

Sakura: É… Tenho saudades do pessoal de lá! Quando partimos?

Ino: Amanhã ao anoitecer… É tempo suficiente para arrumarmos as coisas e resolver alguns assuntos.

Sakura: Ajudas-me a arrumar a mala? Tenho a certeza que trouxeste a minha roupa né?

Ino: Claro! E deu uns retoques, afinal agora és a nosso princesa! :P

Sakura: ino, eu aindo sou uma mestiça!

Ino: Não deixas de ser a nossa hime! Vamos arrumar as tuas coisas….

Subiram até ao quarto do moreno e começar a arrumar as roupas da rosada na mala, deixando de parte a roupa para o dia seguinte e uma camisa de dormir que pelo sinal era bem provocante.

Passaram o resto da tarde na conversa e ao cair da noite a loira teve de ir embora para arrumar as suas coisas para a viagem. A rosada aproveitou para tomar um banho relaxante e acabar de fazer a sua higiene pessoal. Quando vestiu a roupas intimas e camisa que a Ino tinha deixado de parte para ela dormir ia tendo um treco.

Sakura: Eu vou matar aquela loira de farmácia!

A rosada tinha vestido uma lingerie preta muito provocante e a camisa tinha um decote em v enorme, era meio transparente e vermelha.

Sakura: Ai kami-sama… Mas pêra aí? Eu estou no quarto do Sasuke?!

O Uchiha tinha acabado de chegar e ao entrar no quarto deparou-se com uma cena linda, a rosada com a camisa vermelha transparente e uma lingerie preta quase a ter um surto nervoso.

Sasuke: Posso saber o motivo de tanto nervosismo?

Sakura (a ganhar coloração vermelha): Ai meu deus…. Não é nada Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke (meio sorriso): Pois, claro que não!?

O moreno chegou ao pé da rosada e deu-lhe um beijo casto, separaram-se e olharam nos olhos um do outro.

Sakura: Como correu o teu dia?

Sasuke: Bem e a julgar pelas malas a Ino contou-te tudo?!

Sakura: Hai…

Sasuke: Desculpa ter de ser assim…

Sakura: Não há problema Sasuke-kun! –disse dando o selinho no moreno – eu tenho saudades dos meus amigos, vai ser bom para mim!

Sasuke: Tens razão. Já te disse que estás linda?

Sakura (cora): Nã—não…

Sasuke: Estás linda!

O moreno pega na rosada e senta-a na cama e agachou-se à frente dela para depois depositar um beijo nos lábios carnudos da garota.

Sakura: resolveste tudo o que tinhas para fazer?

Sasuke: Ainda tenho uns negócios pendentes!

Sakura: Com quem?

Sasuke: Contigo!

A rosada estava agora ao colo do Sasuke, com uma mão nos seus cabelos e outra no seu peito e o Uchiha tinha uma mão na cintura da rosada e outra ao pé da alça do vestido com que ela estava.

Depois de muito tempo a beijar-se separaram-se para tomar ar… Mas não por muito tempo porque o moreno logo recomeçou os beijos mas no pescoço da rosada,fazendo ela suspira a cada beijo e mordida distribuida, logo passou para os ombros e aproveitou para baixar as alças do vestido… Seguiu uma trilha de beijos pelos ombros até ao colo e depois voltou aos lábios carnudos que esperavam por ele.

As mãos do moreno desceram um pouco mais as alças do vestido até os seios fartos da rosada ficarem a descoberto e ele logo tratou de abocanhar um enquanto massajava o outro.

Sakura: Aaaaaah Sasuke-kun….

O moreno tratou de retirar o vestido deixando a rosada só de calcinha e logo se levantou um pouco para observar o corpo perfeito que tinha em baixo de si, logo deu um meio sorriso de satisfação e logo voltou a beijar a Haruno para depois voltar para os seus seios.

Sakura: Sasuuu…ke-kun…

Sasuke: Sim, minha flor?

Sakura: Não me tortures mais, onegai….

Sasuke: Como quiseres….

Logo o Uchiha arrancou a calcinha da rosada que por causa da força que ele usou gemeu de dor e prazer e uma das mãos desceu até à intimidade da mesma e pode sentir que já estava molhada.

Sasuke: Já tão molhadinha flor? Mas eu ainda nem comecei?!

Sakura: Sasuk…-kun aahh….

O Uchiha passou a massajar o clítoris da rosada enquanto percorria com beijos o pescoço, lábios e seios.

Sakura: Ahhhhh….

Quando viu que a rosada estava completamente entregue penetrou-a com um dedo e bombeou forte e o mais fundo que conseguia dentro dela e quando os gemidos se intensificaram penetrou-a com um segundo dedo. A sua excitação começava a doer mas a rosada ainda era virgem e queria que a primeira vez dela fosse especial por isso tinha de aguentar.

Quando a rosada estava prestes a gozar ele parou e ela soltou um gemido de insatisfação, mas ele logo lhe roubou mais um beijo e substituiu os dedos pela língua.

Sakura: Sasukeee-kun ahhhhh, onegai….

Sasuke: Tens de pedir Sakura….

Sakura: Mais…. Forte onegaaii… SASUKE!!!

O Uchiha aumentou o ritmo e ela logo gozo, sem querer desperdiçar nada ele bebeu-o todo e depois voltou a beijar os lábios da rosada, era um beijo ferveroso que transmitia paixão, desejo e talvez….Amor.

Sasuke: Pede Sakura…. Pede para seres minha para a eternidade!

Sakura: Quero ser tua, de corpo e alma… para toda a eternidade.

Dito isto o moreno penetrou-a com cuidado pois sabia que no início ia ser doloroso para ela. A rosada tinha uma expressão de dor e o Uchiha parou e começou a distribuir beijos pela cara e pescoço…

Sasuke: Calma flor, já passa….

Sakura: Ha-hai…

Sasuke: Posso continuar?

Sakura: Sim Sasuke-kun…

Ainda sentia dor mas estava muito mais suportável que antes,ele descansou em dentro dela, depois de uns segundos vendo que o semblante dela estava mais calmo, começou a se movimentar devagar colocando e retirando ,depois da dor desaparecer ela enlaçou a cintura do Uchiha com as pernas de maneira a ele ir mais fundo dentro dela.

Sakura: Mais rápido onegai…. Aaaahahh.

O moreno logo aumentou o ritmo, ele ia fundo e rápido, sentia que estava prestes a gozar, ele a marcava com chupões e mordidas o pescoço dela, com uma mão apertava o seio dela, a outra estava a explorar o corpo dela, ela estava com uma mão nos cabelos negros dele o trazendo mais para si, a outra passava pelas costas dele arrancando suspiro, enquanto sua boca deixava beijos na face do moreno, eram dois corpos a tornarem-se um, estavam em total sincronia e a rosada não demoraria a gozar…

Sakura: Sasuuuuuke…

Gozaram os dois juntos, retirou-se de dentro dela e puxou-a para o seu peito, ela se pós a descansar ouvindo a respiração dele, ele se deixou a sorrir por um momento, agora ele era dela e ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Depois das respirações de regularizarem o moreno deu um beijo calmo à Haruno.

Sasuke: Descansa, amanhã conversamos melhor…

Sakura: Hai… Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Sim Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Aishiteru…

Sasuke: Eu também.

Depois da rosada adormecer o Uchiha deu um beijo na sua testa e sussurou:

Sasuke: Somos duas almas ligadas…

E a rosada mesmo a dormir respondeu:

Sakura: Por toda a eternidade…

O moreno deu um sorriso de satisfação e rendeu-se ao sono, amanhã tinha muito para fazer.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá – fala normal

**Odeio-te** – Grito

_Adeus_ – Sussurro

Desculpa - Pensamentos

Na manhã seguinte, quando a rosada acordou o Uchiha já tinha saído.

Sakura: _O Sasuke deixou-me aqui sozinha e não avisou? Que estranho!_

Só agora reparou num bilhete que estava debaixo da almofada dela.

Bilhete on

Bom dia minha flor, se tu estás a ler o bilhete é porque quando acordaste eu ainda não estava em casa… Não te preocupes surgiu um imprevisto e tive de sair para ir tratar de uns assuntos.

A Ino hoje não pode ir aí, relaxa, não saias de casa até eu chegar. Depois falamos…

Aishiteru,

Sasuke Uchiha_  
_

Bilhete off

A rosada acabou de ler o bilhete e ficou pensativa por uns instantes, afinal o moreno disse-lhe que tinha resolvido tudo ontem… Decidiu não pensar muito no assunto e tomar um banho relaxante.

Acabou de fazer a sua higiene e olhou-se ao espelho, estava enrolada numa toalha que cobria grande parte do seu corpo mas dava para reparar que a pele estava mais branca, macia e fria… Foi para o quarto e vestiu um conjunto composto por uma blusa branca, uma gravata vermelha que ela usava lassa, uma mini-saia preta, umas meias vermelhas até ao joelho e uns all star pretos.

Voltou a olhar-se ao espelho mas desta vez foi para pentear o cabelo, depois de pensar no penteado decidiu prender o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo lateral e prendeu-o com um elástico vermelho.

Quando acabou o moreno ainda não estava em casa por isso deitou-se na cama e esperou o tempo passar.

Uma hora…

Duas horas…

Nada do moreno, agora a rosada começava a ficar preocupada. Foi até à janela para ver se via o moreno a chegar, mas mais uma vez nada.

Começava a desesperar até que o telefone tocou e ela atendeu-o de imediato.

Sakura: Moshi moshi?

Ino: Testuda…

Sakura: Que foi porca?

Ino: Sasuke-sama já chegou?

Sakura: Não, porquê? Ino tu sabes onde ele foi!

Ino: Bolas, precisava falar com ele… Ele saiu a que horas?

Sakura: Eu acordei às 8h e ele já tinha saído.

Ino: Ok…

Sakura: Podes ir procurá-lo, estou preocupada?

Ino: Posso tentar…

Sakura: Onegai Ino, qualquer coisa me avisa!

Ino: Hai, hai…. Sayonara

Sakura: Sayonara.

Voltou para o quarto e deitou-se em cima da cama pensativa, estava com um mau pressentimento em relação a esta repentina saída do Uchiha. Começou a relembrar a sua infância enquanto vampira, estava com saudades da sua família e dos amigos que já não via há anos. Acabou por adormecer pouco tempo depois… A meio da tarde acordou com um barulho no piso inferior e foi a correr até lá, finalmente o Uchiha havia regressado.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!

A rosada olhou-o de cima abaixo e viu que as roupas do moreno estavam encharcadas em sangue, mas ele não tinha sequer um arranhão.

Sasuke: Sakura anda cá!

Abraçaram-se e a rosada começou a chorar no ombro do moreno, finalmente aquele mau pressentimento tinha desaparecido.

Sasuke: Calma flor – enquanto a abraça mais forte – Não chores!

Sakura: **Como assim não chores?** _Estava preocupada._

Sasuke: Gomen! – a rosada agora já tinha parado de chora – Mais calma?

Sakura: Hai… A Ino? Era suposto ela ter ido procurar-te.

Sasuke: Eu encontrei-a pelo caminho. Não te preocupes.

Sakura: **Sasuke Uchiha, como é possível eu não me preocupar? Da próxima vez que fizeres uma coisa destas eu espanco-te!**

Sasuke: Perdoas-me?

Sakura (emburrada): _Vou ponderar o caso! _Agora vai tirar essa roupa. O cheiro a sangue está insuportável!

Sasuke: Sim senhora! Mas só depois de um beijo…

Sakura: Eu ainda não te perdoei, sabias? Agora, ou vais a bem ou a mal!

Sasuke: E se eu quiser ir a mal? – diz num tom provocador

Sakura: Não digas que eu não te avisei.

A rosada abre a porta da casa-de-banho que estava mesmo ao lado dela, pega no Uchiha pelo colarinho da camisola, atira-lo lá para dentro e tranca a porta com os seus poderes.

Sasuke:** Sakura! Abre essa porta…**

Sakura: Eu avisei, Uchiha…

Sasuke: E é suposto eu fazer o quê?

Sakura: Tomar um banho enquanto eu te trago uma roupa lavada.

Sasuke: Ficas-te mesmo chateada, não foi?

Sakura: Nem tu imaginas o quanto.

Enquanto o moreno tomava o banho a rosada separou uma camisa social branca, calças pretas, a roupa interior e uns all star pretos. Chegou à porta da casa-de-banho destrancou a porta e deixou as roupas penduradas num saco. Entretanto foi para a sala, ligou a televisão e foi à procura de algo que lhe interessasse quando viu uma notícia que lhe chamou a atenção.

Mulher da Tv. : Foram confirmadas 10 mortes durante as ultimas semanas, os corpos estavam sem sangue e as vítimas quase irreconhecíveis… As equipas de buscas ainda andam à procura de mais 5 desaparecidos. As autoridades locais aconselham os habitantes a não irem para a floresta, local onde os corpos foram encontrados. Daqui, Nanami Naru em directo de Degarashi.

A rosada olhava para a televisão fixamente com cara de poucos amigos.

Sakura: Isto começa a tornar-se incontrolável… Precisamos sair daqui o mais depressa possível! Bolas…

A rosada estava distraída e não se apercebeu da aproximação do Uchiha, que a abraçou com carinho.

Sasuke: Calma flor… Estares com raiva não vai mudar nada.

Sakura: É por minha causa que isto está a acontecer Sasuke.

Sasuke: A culpa não é tua! É dos criadores dos level-E…

Sakura: Podemos ir embora?

Sasuke: Se assim o desejares…

Sakura: Não quero que a morte dos meus pais (Nota da Autora: Caso não tenham percebido, ela estava a referir-se aos pais biológicos e aos adoptivos) e da minha irmã sejam em vão.

Sasuke: Vou chamar a Ino.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Sim?

Sakura: Arigatou – sorriso melancólico – tenho muito que te agradecer.

Sasuke: Então fica comigo… pela eternidade – rouba um selinho – Vou tratar de tudo, partimos ao anoitecer.

Sakura: Ok!

A rosada decidiu dar uma volta pela casa, não tinha tido tempo nem disposição para explorar aquela mansão.

Depois de muitos quartos, escritórios, uma biblioteca imensa e muitos outros cómodos foi para o jardim onde tinha passeado com a loira.

Na altura não tinha tido oportunidade de ver o jardim todo, reconheceu alguns cheiros e flores que também existiam no jardim da casa onde morava antes de se tornar humana.

Ao lado de uma grande cerejeira estavam um pequeno salão aberto com um piano bem no centro rodeado por diversas flores. Do nada deu-lhe uma vontade enorme de tocar uma música que a irmã costumava cantar para ela.

Nunca tinha aprendido a tocar piano enquanto estava com os pais adoptivos, mas mesmo assim sabia onde devia tocar. Sentou-se em frente ao piano e começou a cantar.

ame ni nureta hoho wa

namida no nioi ga shita

yasashii manazashi no

tabibito

shizuka ni hibiiteru

natsukashii ongaku

omoidasenai kioku

samayou

yume wa tobitatsu no chiisana tsubasa de

omoi no kienai basho made

futari de

tooi umi wo sora wo koete

kurai yoru no naka de

watashi wo terashiteru

yasashii manazashi no

anata ni

aitai...

Tradução:

O cheiro fraco das lágrimas  
No meu rosto molhado de chuva  
O olhar quente no rosto  
De viajantes  
A música da nossa infância  
Fracamente ecoa no fundo  
As lembranças que eu desesperadamente tentar lembrar  
Vagar sem destino  
Mas com estas pequenas asas, lançada por meus sonhos  
Sobre os oceanos e os céus distantes  
Vamos subir juntos  
Para um lugar onde memórias nunca desaparecem  
Você ilumina o caminho para mim  
Na escuridão da noite  
Oh, aquele olhar quente  
Em seu rosto  
Eu sinto tanto sua falta

( link youtube: .com/watch?v=uPCGsBfiO54&feature=related )

O moreno ouviu uma melodia a ser tocada e decidiu ir ver… A voz era da rosada… Uma canção cheia de sentimentos, muito triste e melancólica. Será que era assim que ela se sentia?

Ele não tinha parado para pensar no motivo dela ter sido transformada em humana, podiam simplesmente dar a custódia dela a outros vampiros sangue-puro em quem confiassem… Mas, decidiram que ela fosse humana… Provavelmente para fugir ao sofrimento que é a existência e os fardos de um sangue-puro, para ela poder sorrir… E agora tiraram-lhe tudo isso. De um dia para o outro voltar a estar frente a frente com o destino rodeado de sangue do qual tentou escapar.


	9. Especial part 1

Uma menina de aproximados 5 anos estava sentada numa sala sem janelas, paredes cremes, com um grande sofá preto num estilo clássico, de olhos fechados a ouvir uma melodia que a irmã mais velha tocava no piano.

(Sakura) – Kah-nee-chan.

(Kagome) – Sim, Sah?

(Sakura) – Ensinas-me a tocar?

(Kagome) – Claro, anda cá…

A pequena menina de cabelos róseos sentou-se ao lado da irmã em frente ao piano onde começou a aprender a tocar… Para uma primeira vez a rosada aprendeu a tocar aquela doce melodia bastante rápido.

(Sakura) – Kagome-nee?

(Kagome) – Sim, Sakura-imouto?

(Sakura) – Porque é que esta música não tem uma letra?

(Kagome) – Nunca tinha pensado nisso… Porque perguntas?

(Sakura) – Sabes nee-chan… Eu adoro esta música. Faz ficar quente cá dentro! - aponta para o próprio peito.

(Kagome) – Se gostas assim tanto, porque não escreves tu a letra?

(Sakura) – Eu?

(Kagome) – Claro… De certeza que será linda.

DE repente entraram duas pessoas na sala, um homem com cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel e uma mulher de longos cabelos rosas com cachos e olhos verdes esmeralda.

Ambos trajavam roupas muito elegantes, o homem um camisa social branca e umas calças sociais pretas, a mulher um longo vestido pérola de puro cetim com uma fita preta no cabelo, também de cetim.

De facto, todos estavam vestidos com muita elegância, Kagome, a mais velha das irmãs, era a cópia do pai, usava um vestido azul-escuro até aos joelhos e os longos cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto… já a mais nova, Sakura, tinha o cabelo preso em duas marias-chiquinhas altas com laços verdes e um vestido verde musgo até ao joelho com umas rendinhas verdes claras nas bordas.

(Kagome) – Kaa-san, Otou-sama… Algum problema?

(Okaa-san) – Precisamos conversar, Kah-chan.

(Kagome) – Claro!

(Sakura) – Espera, espera onee-chan… Vais deixar-me aqui sozinha?

(Kagome) – Tem de ser hime…

(Sakura) – Não, eu não quero ficar sozinha… Tenho medo!

(Otou-san) – Medo de quê, Sakura-chan?

(Sakura) – Aquele senhor de olhos vermelhos com símbolos esquisitos vai comer-me! – Choramingar.

(Otou-san) – Não vamos deixar que nada te aconteça! – Diz enquanto seca as lágrimas da filha.

(Sakura) – Mas há muito sangue… - assustada.

(Kagome) – Outra vez aqueles sonhos…?

A menina concorda com a cabeça.

(Kaa-san) – Porque não vais brincar com os teus amigos?

(Sakura) – A Hina-chan e a Ino-chan?

(Otou-san) – Eles estão no jardim à tua espera.

(Okaa-san) – O Naruto-kun também está lá!

(Sakura) – O Naruto-nii-chan?

(Okaa-san) – Hai!

(Sakura) – E o Sasuke-kun?

(Okaa-san) – olha de relance para o marido - Ele teve de ficar em casa!

(Sakura) – Ahh! – Desapontada – Eu vou lá ter com eles.

(Kagome) – Diverte-te!

(Sakura) - Hai, onee-chan!

Já a menina tinha saído quando os pais começaram a comentar a reacção que a sua pequena teve quando disseram que o herdeiro dos Uchihas não vinha. O sorriso que tinham no rosto logo desapareceu, dando lugar a uma cara de preocupação.

(Kagome) – Ele já sabe onde estamos?

(Otou-san) – Não.

(Okaa-san) – Mas não deve tardar a encontrar-nos.

(Kagome) – Não nos vamos mudar de novo, pois não?

(Otou-san) – Agora seria bastante arriscado… Os subordinados dele encontram-nos rapidamente. Ma é uma opção.

(Kagome) – A Sakura já não aguenta mais mudanças… Tem sido assim desde que ela nasceu… Ela estabeleceu laços aqui. Não podemos fazer-lhe isso!

(Okaa-san) - A Kagome tem razão… O sorriso dela… Eu só quero que ela seja feliz, querido!

(Otou-san) – Eu também… Mas a segurança dela está primeiro. Ela está destinada a governar o nosso povo.

(Okaa-san) – Mas também diz a lenda, que ela crescerá entre os mortais como uma mestiça.

(Kagome) – Então é isso mesmo! Eu selo os poderes dela se for necessário e deixo-a no mundo dos humanos.

(Okaa-san) – Sabes o preço desse feitiço, não sabes?

(Kagome) – Sei! Mas também sei que sou a única que o pode fazer. Pela minha irmã…

(Okaa-san) - Oh, querida! – abraça a filha – Quem me dera que não tivesses de fazer isto.

(Kagome) – A Sah ficará em boas mãos… Ela tem muitos amigos que se preocupam com ela e sempre tem o Uchiha.

(Otou-san) – Tens razão.

(Kagome) – O que me preocupa são esses sonhos…

(Okaa-san) – É muito estranho… Ela nunca viu o Madara.

(Kagome) – O mais interessante, é que anteriormente eles só se manifestavam, quando o Madara estava preste a encontrar-nos.

Depois de terminarem a conversa foram procurar a princesa traquina. Encontraram-na a despedir-se dos amigos com um grande sorriso no rosto.

(Sakura) – Sayonara minna! Domo arigato.

(Crianças) – De nada Sah-chan! Até à próxima.

(Kagome) – Porque estás a sorrir desse jeito, boba?

(Sakura) – Sabes nee-chan?

(Kagome) – Nani?

(Sakura) – Já tenho a tua prenda de anos pronta… - sorriso de orelha a orelha.

(Kagome) – E o que é?

(Sakura) – sussurra à orelha da mais velha – Se-gre-do!

Os pais da duas riam divertidos com a situação era sempre assim, a mais velha não conseguia conter a sua curiosidade e a mais nova fazia sempre estas partidas à mais velha.

(Sakura) – E sabes que mais?

(Kagome) – emburrada – O que é?

(Sakura) – Tivemos a cantar todos juntos e a Hina-chan diz que eu canto muito bem.

(Kagome) – Uau! Também quero ouvir!

(Sakura) – Não onee-chan só no teu aniversário.

(Kagome) – Isso é injusto, ainda falta um mês…

(Sakura) – E ainda recebes um bónus… Na verdade todos recebem um bónus.


End file.
